Damage to clothing by reason of perspiration stains has long been a problem, with the underarm area of a garment being particularly susceptible to such damage. In addition to the problem of perspiration stains, the absorption of perspiration by certain fabrics tends to deteriorate the fabric, thus shortening the useful life of the garment. To some extent, the use of anti-perspirants reduces the probability of perspiration damage, but even the best anti-perspirants are only partially effective. Further, conventional anti-perspirants and deodorants may reduce perspiration or mask its odor, but they often contain chemicals, which when combined with perspiration, may exacerbate the problem of fabric deterioration. Of course, in addition to the damage done to clothing by perspiration, there is the discomfort of perspiration wetness in the underarm area. Once again, anti-perspirants are only a partial solution, and deodorants do nothing at all to ease the discomfort.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an underarm perspiration pad which protects the underarm area of a garment from perspiration stains and other perspiration related damage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an underarm perspiration pad which absorbs perspiration from the skin surface of a wearer so as to keep the wearer's underarm dry.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an underarm perspiration pad which may be easily secured in a garment and easily removed from the garment after the garment has been worn.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an underarm perspiration pad which can be inexpensively manufactured such that the pads are disposable after use.